The use of medical devices, for example, the use of intravascular catheters and guidewires, has become an effective method for treating many types of disease. In general, an intravascular device is inserted into the vascular system of the patient and navigated through the vasculature to a desired target site. Using this method, virtually any target site in the patient's vascular system may be accessed, including the coronary, cerebral, and peripheral vasculature.
Frequently the path taken by an intravascular device through the vascular system is tortuous, requiring the device to change direction frequently. In some cases, it may even be necessary for the catheter to bend ninety degrees or more. In order for the device to conform to a patient's tortuous vascular system, it may be desirable that the intravascular device be very flexible, particularly near the distal end.